


Secrets Lead You To Unknown Places 1

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen, nezumi/center
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Center is worried about Nezumi who didn't turn up  at the park, and with a hard time in their relationship, Center is decided to take care of things ! But Nezumi doesn't seem to care that much and deals in the streets.





	Secrets Lead You To Unknown Places 1

In a park, Center visibly waiting, impatient.

Center : Where is she goddammit..!! (Trying to call Nezumi but it goes straight to voicemail, a personalized one for each caller, often changing depending on the mood)

“Hey. I don’t plan being polite with you. You’re bothering me right now, so leave your fuckin message and get lost, bitch !!! GOT IT ??!! FUCK YOU !!!!”

Center : This one was rude, hey !!!! I’m not your dog !!! Wait just a bit when I see you..!! Ok if she doesn’t want to be with me anymore she should just tell me face to face not waiting for me to hear her voicemail !! Seriously !!!

Center leaving the park, rushing to Black’s home but ran across Choukoku who was training.

Center : Ah, Choukoku !!

Choukoku : Oh. Center… you wanna fight ?

Center : RAAAH COME ON !!!! IT’S NOT FUNNY !!!!

Choukoku : Hey watch your tone when you talk to me, kid ! What’s going on again ?!

Center : It’s about Nezumi…

Choukoku : She’s dead ??!!

Center : No !!!! She doesn’t answer when I call her, I don’t know where she is ! I left a message but her voicemail was pretty aggressive…

Choukoku : Well, I’m not surprised. She’s somewhere conning some people again, don’t you know her ?! This girl is a trader anyway, when it’s about money…..

Center : No, this is serious !! Things… are tense right now between us, so it’s complicated…

Choukoku : Sorry, I’m not interested. (Leaving) Your love problems are not my concern.

Center : Choukoku, wait !! Try to call her !!!

Choukoku : (Stops, turning to Center) Hey… if she’s mad right know it’s better to leave her alone for a while, just saying. Also, she’s still angry at me because I have to pay off my debts since the last time with my mum who was hospitalized… so I think this is not a good time for me to call her, you see.

Center : Wait you haven’t solved this problem yet ?!

Choukoku : Fuck you, I’m not rich !! She asked me to pay 900 000 000 you know !!! She’s pissing me off I live on the streets right now !!

Center : HAH ???!!!! But..!! Why aren’t you going to… I don’t know, Kojiharu or Black and Gekikara’s home ??!!

Choukoku : Kid, are you fuckin serious ?! Black is with her ex boyfriend, she left Gekikara ! Kojiharu, this girl is nuts and everyone has its own life you know. So enough drama for me and fighters never ask for help… they sort themselves out ! (Definitely leaving) Bye.

Center : Eh ???!!! Raah !!! Great. Guess I have to take care of this myself… (Nezumi calling her) Finally !! It’s about time !!! Well, no I’m not picking up. I’m mad too. Let’s visit Gekikara… (Leaving)

Meanwhile in the streets……………………………….

Nezumi : Not picking up ?! Ok. (Throwing her phone away, scaring 2 girls who were around her at the same time !) Fuck !!! (Phone destroyed, taking her 2nd one) Sorry girls…. (kissing the 1st one) Here’s the money… Thanks for the drugs….(kissing the 2nd one) (Leaving, walking a few meters, thinking, a bit worried) Damn, I was rude with Center… I was so angry that I tossed her out like a sack of garbage ! I’m on drugs too so… I have to look for her… mmmmmh smells goooooood, I’m so high…!! 100 baggies hahahaaa !!! Business is so fuckin good hehehe… because I’m Nezumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
